Celestial
Celestials (天体, Tentai), previously known as Obrace and in another time simply Vassals, are human-like, hermaphroditic (possessing both sexual organs) beings who originated from the Dark Continent, and that worship the Moon. Back in the Dark Continent, they also worshipped the World Trees, and believed they could communicate with the Moon through them. Biology Celestials, while appearing almost fully human, live for many years more than humans, with the oldest recorded Celestial having been 365 It is hard to tell how old a celestial is, due to them never seeming to appear any older than a young adult, however their mobility and voice is likely the easiest way to find out without directly asking them. Most reproduce the exact same way as humans, due to having evolved to mimic them, however if they have mixed genes with other species, such as with Rtas Entoro, they may give birth some way else, such as laying eggs. Celestials also grow at the same rate as humans, going through stages such as adolescence, however they simply remain adults for much longer than humans, and as such, even a Celestial aged something like in their forties could be considered young, or like a kid by others. In the very distant past, roughly estimated to be about 1000 years before the events of HxH and the RP within, Celestials were known as Obraces. Little creatures that appeared like a pitch black ball with arms, legs and glowing purple eyes. As Obraces, they could be described as an advanced race of shape-shifters. After spending time with other species, they would come to evolve practically into that other said species, taking on it's shape, traits and biology, with some minor alternations. Some even managed splicing two species together, such as a fox and a human, a dog and a shark, anything. Almost all of these Obraces died, however, and those that survived to evolve into Celestials are regarded as special, and treated almost like nobles. This did not lead to them becoming Celestials, however; it instead lead to them becoming known as Vassals. Vassals were practically identical in biology to Celestials, however they were much more primal; they couldn't speak any known human languages, walked on all fours, and lived off of an Alpha Male/Alpha Female kind of structure in small 'tribes'. Hierarchy & Behaviour As stated above, Celestials all act much like humans, even though some do not look human. Almost all live inside of Draikar Village in the Republic of Vrane, wherein they live off of a sort of dictatorship. All power in the village is held by the three ruling Celestials, a collective trio called the High Council. Split between them, the three handle foreign affairs, the village's money and trading, jobs, religion and the legal system. They are believed to be chosen by the Moon itself to rule, and as such their word is law, and any disbelief will be taken as heresy. They are then simply banished from the village. However... Before being forced out, if one were to challenge a High Council member, they would gain a chance at freedom. Lose the challenge to the Council member, and the person will be either burnt alive or hung, and their family may be exiled. If they are to win, however, they are allowed to stay in the village, some even being offered the space they opened up in the Council, and the dead Council member's family may instead be exiled. A rough outlay of the village's hierarchy goes, from highest down to lowest: * High Council Members (The ruling body of Draikar Village) * High Priest (Prepare and carry out religious activities, caretaker of the Lunar Wood) * Shamans (Record the Celestials history, treat the wounded, personal consultants of the High Council) * Holy Guards (Protect the High Council of Draikar Village with their lives) * Prison Guards (Keep all criminals of the village locked away) * Guards (Protect the average people of Draikar Village) * Priests (Teach the village's youth about their people's religion and past) * Domestic Servants (Look after and provide for the village's youth whenever their parents are unable to) * Traders (Trade and bring income into Draikar Village) * Farmers (Keep the village fed; currently outperformed by the Traders bringing in food and water) History The earliest discovery of a Celestial is believed, although may be wrong, to have been roughly 1000 years before the events of HxH and the RP within. At this time, they were known as Obraces. Humans who had managed to venture into the safer areas of the Dark Continent came into contact with them rather quickly. Obraces were too small to fight, and so hid and waited to see whether or not something was a threat before coming out. They did this with the humans who found them, eventually deciding to hang around the strange new sight. As stated above, this would lead to the Obraces, having spent time around those humans, to later evolve into what were later known as Vassals. It is unknown what happened to the humans that went there, but what would later be named Vassals were basically primal humans; They wore no clothes, couldn't communicate save for things like grunts and hand gestures, and walked on all fours. They also had some alterations humans didn't have, such as stereotypical elf-like ears and becoming hermaphroditic (possessing both sexual organs). Many Obraces that became Vassals had also mixed with other genes, however didn't survive, save for a small minority, such as squid-human hybrids, fox-human hybrids, frog-human hybrids, and more. However, even less of these unique beings would survive as Vassals, with some groups of the unique's even going extinct. Sometime around 400 years before the events of HxH and the RP within, the Republic of Vrane sent an expedition of around 200 people into the Dark Continent, to see if they could uncover anything. While there, however, they discovered the evolved Obraces. They were living in small tribes in the few safer areas of the Dark Continent, living off the land like cavemen. The explorers would name the humanoid species 'Vassals', and the leader of the expedition, an unknown Hunter, ordered that 10 of them be taken from their homes and taken back to Vrane, despite the hostility of the primal people. When in Vrane, the 10 Vassals brought back were put straight to testing. They tested their genes, their strength, intelligence, perception, anything they could to find out more about them. Of all the tests ran, only 3 of the Vassals. It was discovered that they could understand humans after some time with them, but could not actually speak coherent words. They were much stronger than the average man, much more akin to the Hunters of today, and they had all their sense; hearing, smell, touch, taste and sight. It was also discovered that they could withstand more pain than humans before giving in or dying, proving them to be exceptional fighters too. The then President of Vrane, the notoriously remembered Cordun, decided that the Vassals could prove useful for work, and ordered the expedition group back to the Dark Continent, telling them to bring back any and all Vassals they found, and so also doubled the expedition to 400 people. Of the 400 people that went, 173 returned alive, 22 mortally injured, with the rest of the expedition being now either dead or missing. However, their mission was successful; in Draikar Village, the Shaman Lander recorded that all of their people were taken. Including all normal Vassals and all mixed with species other than human, too. The next about 100 years would prove to be hell for the Vassals. Seemingly out of nowhere, Vassals were now being sold all over the Republic of Vrane as slaves. The deal wrote; "Once a Vassal was bought, they are bound to a life of slavery. Any violence towards them is accepted," even if they did nothing wrong, "and if they are to retaliate against their masters or try to escape, they are liable for being brought back for slavery, prison, or death." It became commonplace in Vrane to 'own' a Vassal slave, especially multiple if one belonged to a rich family, and it eventually became normalised. For 100 years, Vassals obeyed, simply because they had no other choice. They were primal, humanoid beings, who couldn't even speak to those who controlled them. They were beaten without purpose, raped and simply beaten again if they showed any sign of resistance to their body being used against their will. Their children were then forced into slavery too, forced to work just for all the earnings to go to their owner. They were chained up, some in cells, never being allowed out for years. Some were starved, some were never allowed to clean. Some were simply bought, just because the buyer wanted to kill them, as brutally as they pleased. Many groups were formed against the slavery of Vassals, often buying groups of slaves and setting them free, or even keeping them around, but as free people. However, these groups were aggressively hunted down by the government, with almost all being destroyed, with all participants killed. The safest life a Vassal could hope for was one where they were bought into slavery and treated fairly, treated like people, or guaranteed safety in exchange for favours. There one day came a woman calling herself Kufumai 'Jyvo, a Vassal with pure white skin. She was different from the others. More, human. She walked on two legs, she was able to speak English. She called herself a Celestial, and possessed the ability to use Nen, something many people living in Vrane could not do, as they had gotten lazy, and had no need to actually do anything themselves. It is believed that she was like all the others, a slave to a human in Vrane, but, almost as if she was still an Obrace in some regards, had evolved. To use Nen, to speak. To be able to defend and live for themselves, so to speak. She didn't bother with working in the shadows, either. She directly targeted people, killing them and freeing their slaves, offering them safety if they joined her. It was a swift, easily won campaign. Kufumai, with her Nen, was able to easily kill ordinary humans, and would nurse any slaves she freed back to health, so that they could fight properly. It became easy to overpower Vrane, and negotiations were put in order. The Government would ban the slavery of Vassals, now calling themselves Celestials, or by the one that could speak, Kufumai, anyway, and the current president would step down, with the next being chosen by Kufumai. The negotiations followed through without trouble, however upon stepping down as President, Cordun was killed by Kufumai, as a last warning to anyone who might attack the Celestials. A new President was chosen by her, a woman named Koru, who was a friend of the Celestials, and a part of a group that bought and freed Vassal slaves. An era of rebuilding, and then peace ensued. The Celestials were given Draikar Village to settle peacefully, while people in Vrane adjusted to not having anyone to do everything for them anymore. Even more so worked on trying to treat Celestials were equals. With Kufumai's teachings, the Celestials would come to speak, have their own language, even. However, she herself went missing about 200 years ago, and it is unknown whether or not she is still alive or not. However... This is the old Republic of Vrane. The new Republic is safe for all Celestials. After the civil war, tensions are settled, and they even live in peace with humans! And to top it all off, with a new, neutral ruler in Magnus, the Celestials should now be safe from harm... Right? Trivia * For the society of the Celestials, please see Draikar Village